


serendipity

by kosmicgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Destiny, F/F, F/M, Fate, Love, Serendipity AU, i just wanted a ziam story, loved the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmicgirl/pseuds/kosmicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>serendipity, n.: 1) a fortunate accident. 2) an instance of making such a discovery. 3) whatever happens to these two boys that fell in love one night without being able to forget each other after years and years. </p><p>Or the one where Zayn and Liam meet, fall in love and separate, convinced destiny is going to make them meet again in the future. </p><p>Text copyright © 2014 by kosmicgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the movie "Serendipity" made in 2001. It is not associated with the director or his publishing team. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents either are the product of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Text copyright © 2014 by kosmicgirl (aka Marina)
> 
> ✖✖✖
> 
> So I wanted to make a ziam au story and I like this movie a lot and it's cheesy and cute and romantic, practically, perfect for ziam so there, I'll write it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I decided to upload the entire thing in one single chapter here. Enjoy.

London acquires a special sparkle around Christmas time. The weather is frosty, the Christmas lights are twinkling, and shoppers line the streets. Christmas carols sound around every corner, people dress up as Santa is asking for money, some of them even for charity, and you can smell sweet coffee and eggnog in every bakery and coffee shop.

Again, a lot of people line the streets looking for last minute gifts.

It’s nearly Christmas, only three days to go, so it’s really no surprise when SELFRIDGES & Co. (which is a really expensive but rather fancy department store) it’s full of people, not able to walk in the halls, from one department to another and people are desperate to get the best sales and gifts for their loved ones.

Somewhere in the store, there’s a pair of black leather gloves. They are the last pair of their kind and they are on sale, so when the gloves are shown on the counter, destiny doesn’t hesitate to meet a desperate Zayn Malik and a worried Liam Payne, grabbing each one glove at the time, making both of them to turn to look at each other, waiting for the other to let the other glove to go. Thing is, neither of them is letting go.

“Sorry, I—,” Liam turns up so see  _this_  other person, but when he is face to face to the rather smoking hot, good looking, almost-as-good-as-dark-chocolate, Zayn Malik, his face goes from worried to soft in less than 0.2 seconds.

“M’ sorry,” Zayn looks up to see Liam, giving a light smile.

Liam seems to be frozen, not able to process any word come out of his mouth, his gaze lock with this dark honey eyes in front of him, “You—you want them?” Liam says, offering the other glove to the lad in front of him.

“No, no,” Zayn says, shaking his head, “You took them first, take them.”

“Well, technically, we both took them at the same time, that’s why we are having this conversation,” Liam says, earning a chuckle from Zayn.

Liam nods, getting the fact that either one of them forgets about the gloves or they can look for an exact same pair.

“Miss,” Liam says to the lady behind the counter, reaching over to tap her shoulder, “Excuse me, do you have another pair of these?”

The lady, not even bothering to look up from the screen in front of her, shakes her head, “No, the things shown here are the only things left.”

“Not even in the basement?” Zayn now asks.

“Nope,” the lady answers, already done with this kind of conversation every day since Thanksgiving.

“Or maybe in other department?” Liam asks again, not decided to give up.

“No,” the lady says again, now more harshly, and she looks up from the screen, to look at both faces, before turning and leaving the counter. God knows where she’s going.

Liam turns to see Zayn then, shrugging his shoulders, making Zayn smile and wave his hands, “Don’t worry mate, I’ll find something else or—,”

“No, no way,” Liam interrupts him, “You take them, I don’t really need them.”

“You serious?” Zayn asks, looking at Liam with those long thick eyelashes of him.

“Yeah, yeah, here,” Liam takes the pair of gloves and puts them on the counter, “Now take them.”

But before Zayn could really take them, a man from behind reach over them and take them, making both guys to turn to see the old man behind them.

“Excuse me, sir!” Liam calls out, taking again one glove in his hands, “This gloves are taken.”

“They were in the counter,” the old man says, giving a confused look to Liam.

“Yeah, see we were discussing who of us should get them,” Liam says, motioning one of his hands to point at Zayn.

“But they were in the counter,” the man says.

“But they are important gloves sir,” Zayn now says, trying to help Liam to rescue the gloves, “They are a very important gift for us.”

“Oh really? For whom?” the old man asks.

“They are for…” Zayn starts but Liam interrupts, “For my girlfriend, my girlfriend waiting for us outside.”

Zayn’s heart only broke a little when he heard that.

“So who are you?” the old man asks, turning to see Zayn.

“An old friend,” Liam answers, nervous playing the end of his scarf, giving a small smile to Zayn, “Keeping me company to look for the perfect, perfect gift.”

The old man, not buying the excuses, just shakes his head and groans, “The hell, I don’t have time for this,” he says before the gives the gloves to Zayn, “Merry Christmas, you weird young people.”

Zayn turns to see Liam and can’t contain the laugh, as well as Liam, both of them throwing their heads to the back and eyes almost closed, laughing at what just occurred.

“Well, you earned those,” Liam says, composing himself after the laugh.

“Oh god thank you,” Zayn says, “I don’t know how to pay you, I know you want them as well.”

“Well, you can actually invite me a cup of coffee,” Liam says with a light smirk on his face, because of course he wants to know more about Zayn, he’s smitten by him.

Zayn nods, biting his bottom lip and turns around, hoping that Liam follows behind.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

“I’m serious about the check,” Zayn says after the cups of coffee arrive, “It’s the least I can do.”

“Well, thanks but see,” Liam says, leaning over the table to almost whisper in front of Zayn, “I’m the one that still has to look something for my girlfriend.”

Zayn chuckles, lowering his gaze, “Oh god, I’m sorry. I feel worst now!” Zayn says shaking his head, “No way, I’m not accepting them.”

“Well, you have to, because then you won’t treat,” Liam says, winking at Zayn, although that wink was the worst kind of wink Zayn has ever seen. He even closed both his eyes when he did it.

“I think this is the best coffee I have ever taste,” Liam says, leaving the mug on the table after sipping a bit, “Where did you find this place?”

“Oh just walking by and the name caught my eye,” Zayn says, his mind drifting maybe to the first memory he was there, Liam humming in acceptance, “Serendipity; it’s one of my favorite words.”

“Really? Why?” Liam says, taking the cup again in his hands.

“’Cause it’s such a nice sound for what it means: a fortunate accident,” Zayn responds, eyes sparkling and light smile on his lips, “Except I don’t believe in accidents, I think fate’s behind everything.”

“Oh, you do?” Liam asks in disbelief. See, Liam never believed in those kind of things. So it was interesting that such a beautiful, mysterious, hipster creature like the boy in front of him, would believe in that.

“Yeah,” Zayn says.

“Fate is behind everything?”

“I think so.”

“Everything is predestined? We don’t have any choice at all?”

“I think we make our own decisions,” Zayn says, trying to explain, not caring a lot about the coffee in front of him, but caring about the brunette hot boy in front of him, “I just think that fate sends us little signs, and it's how we read the signs that determines whether we're happy or not.”

“Little signs?” Liam asks with an eyebrow lifted.

“Yeah,” Zayn says shrugging in his seat.

“Fortunate accidents, lucky discoveries. So, Columbus in America?” Liam asks, trying to put a finger around the topic.

“Yeah,” Zayn nods and smiles, “Or Fleming discovering—,”

“Oh, penicillin was an accident?” Liam asks, now chuckling and feeling lightheaded because of this boy.

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Zayn smiles and chuckles as well, both of them wrap in a weird aura where none of them really care about the outside world surrounding them, just the two of them looking at each other, in front of this impossible little table, delighted with the other boy’s smile and yeah, just them really.

“What about  _Liam and the gloves_?” Liam asks, cheekily trying to act cool.

“Don’t know about that one,” Zayn answers.

“It’s an old folk tale classic,” Liam says carelessly, “See, our hero in the story, Liam goes in search for a pair of black gloves, and in a perfect act of  _serendipiocity_  or  _serendipaciousness_ , he runs into a beautiful handsome man, with soft accent and probably with a girlfriend,” Liam says, trying to be subtle, “You have a girlfriend, right?”

“Sort of,” Zayn says awkwardly, “A boyfriend.”

Oh, so Liam was right. He  _has_  a chance with this lovely boy, even though he’s with someone else and yeah, okay no, he doesn’t have a chance.

“And you have a girlfriend,” Zayn says, not asking but affirming.

“Yeah but like—you know, I had boyfriends,” Liam says, trying to put it there in the table, not wanting to be awkward or anything. He just wanted a shot with this guy, okay? He felt something cheesy inside of him every time the boy smiled and his eyes crinkled and Liam liked that.

“It’s okay,” Zayn says, avoiding Liam’s look.

After finishing their coffees and Zayn paying for them, they both stand up from the table and walk outside the little coffee place, the weather even colder than when they went inside.

“Well, it’s been a lovely night,” Zayn says in the street now, waiting for a cab to appear in any minute.

“Yeah, it’s been nice,” Liam answers, putting his hands inside his jeans, protecting them from the cold, “What are you going to do now? Meet your boyfriend?”

Zayn chuckles, shaking his head, “No I think he’s probably out doing what you’re doing.”

“Getting a crush on someone else’s boyfriend?” Liam asks, turning to see him with a playful smile on his face, but of course he wasn’t having it.

Zayn giggles, actually giggles, and turns his face, a little shade of pink appearing on his cheeks. Maybe it’s the cold weather hitting on his face. Maybe it’s not.

“No, I’m sorry,” Liam says, apologizing, “I just wanted to say I had a really great time,” he says, trying to see now the reaction on the mysterious lad, “You know, maybe you should give me your phone number, you know, just in case,” Liam tries to say carelessly, trying to look casual.

“In case of what?” Zayn turns now to see him, face to face smiling.

Liam shrugs then, looking like a lost puppy in front of this guy, “You know, in case of life.”

Zayn shakes his head and he’s seriously pleading for a cab to appear.

“I just had a great time and I’d never be able to find you again,” Liam says again, trying to explain without sounding to desperate.

“Well, if we’re meant to meet again, then we will meet again,” Zayn says smiling, a cab finally appearing and Zayn motioning for it to stop.

The cab stops just in front of Zayn, before he reaches for the door and opens it, “It’s just not the right time now.”

Liam flinches, not liking the answer, “Come on, I don’t even know your name,” Liam stops him before getting on the cab, “You know mine, it’s Liam. Does that makes you want to tell me something?”

Zayn smiles for the last time, “Yeah it does,” he says before he quickly stands on his tip toes and give Liam a quick kiss in his cheek, “Merry Christmas Liam. And thanks.”

Zayn finally gets on the cab, closing the door and not facing Liam, this one shocked by the little affection the guy gave him, not able to react quick.

“That’s it?” Liam shouts seconds after, the cab now long gone and Liam being the only one standing there in the street.

Liam starts to walk then to the nearest station to the underground tube, feeling rather crashed by the just excellent night he had but the sad ending it had.

And the thing is, he started to believe in that, serendipity thing. Because it was an accident and Zayn was there and he was perfect and Liam’s day changed and he started to believe in it.

But he was right. Those kind of things didn’t happen in real life. He was just a lonely, broken hearted, feeling the cold air hitting on his neck and—wait. He had a scarf. Oh god no, he left it at the coffee shop.

Quickly, Liam turns his way and jogs the streets he walked before, arriving to the little coffee shop, now almost empty.

“Sorry, I think I left a scarf here,” Liam says to the cashier man but he just shrugs. So Liam is now walking to the place where he and that good looking guy where and— _oh._

There, in the same table they were just minutes ago, was standing the same guy, holding Liam’s scarf and the little bag from SELFRIDGES in his hands.

And they both stand there, staring at each other for a second, before Zayn chuckles and gets closer to Liam, handing the scarf, smiling because apparently destiny does exist and maybe destiny is trying to tell them something and it’s rather funny because Liam was just about to give up on this stupid serendipity thing.

“Hey,” Liam says in a lower voice.

“Hey,” Zayn says with the same tone.

Liam widens his eyes and Zayn just shrugs, smiling lightly.

“Let’s do something,” Liam says, this time taking everything a little bit more serious.

“Okay,” Zayn nods with a smirk on his face, christmas lights tinkling around the room, reflecting on Zayn’s darkish skin, “Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know,” Liam says with this weird magical feeling around them, the night still young and the air not cold enough to stop them, “I don’t really care.”

“Alright then, come on,” Zayn says taking Liam’s hand, both smiling with the stuff they left earlier, the night only starting and love inside of them just growing.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

Somewhere in Hyde Park, London’s most big and beautiful park, Liam and Zayn are enjoying ice skating in the artificial ice rink. The ice rink is not crowded, but still with a few people on there, every once in a while people falling on their butts and some other doing pirouettes and tricks. There’s Christmas music in the air, along with cold air and little snowflakes falling from the sky. And if this couldn’t be cheesier, there’s Christmas lights hanging from light post to light post on the park, making the night much more beautiful.

Thank god, Zayn and Liam know how to skate without falling on their asses and Zayn is rather enjoying this time because he now knew destiny was trying to tell him something. Maybe this guy, Liam, could be someone significant in his life.

“Now, tell me you’re not here just visiting for the holidays,” Liam says, trying to keep his balance, “Or you’re about to marry someone.”

“None of the above,” Zayn says giggling, “What about you?”

“Nope,” Liam says proudly.

Liam has found during this short period of time that the boy it’s not from London but from Bradford and that even if he misses his family so much, he’s living here because of his work.

“So you don’t tell me your name, right?” Liam says trying to come up with something, “So tell me, what do you miss the most about Bradford?”

“Ugh god, I think my mom,” Zayn says, just a little bit embarrassed, “I miss her terribly.”

“Well, if I were her, I’d miss you too,” Liam says, turning to see the boy skating next to him, smiling lightly at the weak flirting.

The ice rink started to empty but none of these two boys minded a bit. They were too enchanted and into their conversation they didn’t care about time or weather. Just the two of them.

“Okay now,” Zayn says now, not shy anymore, “Favorite movie?”

“That would be the Breakfast Club,” Liam says, with heavy breathe.

“Never seen it,” Zayn answers him.

“Wait, what?” Liam turns to look now at the boy, “How come? It’s one of the best movies ever and you haven’t seen it?!”

“Nope, sorry,” Zayn says smiling apologetically.

Liam huffs then, not able to comprehend how anyone hasn’t seen the Breakfast Club.

“Umm, favorite London moment?” Zayn asks, trying to change the topic.

Liam stops there, thinking about the multiple times he had stopped and thought about loving this city so much, but nothing was nearly as good as this night.

“I think this night is climbing my top ones,” Liam says with a smirk on his face.

“M’ flattered,” Zayn says returning the cheeky smile.

“So, is there anything else you need to know about me?” Liam says, getting tired of skating around after—holy fuck, nearly three hours.

“Hmh,” Zayn hums, thinking about what could possibly be interesting to ask. He has something in mind but—well, it’s rather private and—well who cares.

“Favorite sexual position?” Zayn asks, avoiding Liam’s look, not stopping on the skate.

Liam is there, standing frozen, not expecting the question and now he doesn’t know what to answer, and with wide eyes and mouth open, he suddenly sees Zayn falling and hitting on the ice ground.

“Oh shit,” Liam says in a low voice, running towards Zayn to help him, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah sorry,” Zayn says getting up from the ground, helping himself with Liam’s body.

“Did you get hurt? It’s everything alright?” Liam asks again, worried for this beautiful boy in front of him.

“Yes. No. It’s okay,” Zayn says, trying to play it cool but when he tries to move his arms, he flinches and complains.

“Okay then, let me see your arm,” Liam says while taking Zayn’s arm and folding the sweater, trying to take a better look at the arm, “Oh fuck, that’s a deep gash.”

Zayn just chuckles and tilts his head, “M’ sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s just—let’s take care of this, shall we?” Liam says, guiding Zayn to the benches outside the ice rink with his arm around Zayn’s waist, not that it was necessary but Liam wanted to do it so.

Now in the benches, Liam motioned somebody to bring the first aid kit and when a lady with a tiny white box arrived, Liam didn’t lift his head to see her, he only took the box and opened it.

He took a band aid from it and some disinfectant, motioning Zayn to fold more his sweater sleeve.

“Ouch,” Zayn says lowly, once Liam took a little piece of cotton with disinfectant, rubbing it in the gash in Zayn’s arm.

“It’s okay, m’ done,” Liam says, taking the band aid from his lap and opening it, then placing it in Zayn’s arm.

Liam then, stares at Zayn’s arm, looking at those tiny freckles in his skin, not so visible but due to Liam’s closeness, he could see them, and like, observe them.

“What?” Zayn asks, looking at Liam, “Oh, you’re looking at my freckles,” Zayn says with a disgusting look, “I don’t like them.”

“Those aren’t just freckles,” Liam says, ignoring what Zayn said, “If you look closely, you can see Cassiopeia, the constellation.”

“You’re kidding,” Zayn says chuckling.

“No, I’m serious, look,” Liam says, standing up and asking for a pen to the closest man.

Zayn laughs silently at this unbelievable cheeky cute boy because it’s just undeniable that there’s something going on between them and Zayn just doesn’t want the night to end.

“Okay then,” Liam says returning with a sharpie, “Here’s the story,” he says and opens the sharpie, trying to link Zayn’s freckles in his arms.  

“A long time ago in Ethiopia, there was this queen named Cassiopeia, who thought she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and there wasn't anybody in the kingdom who wasn't offended by this woman's relentless vanity,” Liam says, already linking the dots, Zayn feeling tickling in his skin, “And then one day, she really screwed up and offended the gods. I don't remember what she did and I don't remember who she offended,” Liam says, looking up to see Zayn’s face laughing at the words of Liam, “But it was bad, she crossed the line.”

“But anyway, Poseidon, the sea god, punished Cassiopeia by placing her in the heavens upside down on her throne, stuck for eternity with her skirt around her shoulders, and all the blood rushing to her head. And now she's just a constellation in the sky, a bunch of freckles in your arm with the shape of a throne.”

“So, she made one tragic mistake,” Liam says finally, closing the sharpie and looking directly at Zayn.

“And paid for eternity,” Zayn ends the sentence, watching him too and smiling.

“Exactly,” Liam says.

Zayn shakes his head lightly with his cheeks blushing and Liam can’t contain these feels, he can’t contain what he feels for this boy and his perfect cheekbones and long eyelashes and god, now Liam is taking off snowflakes from the boys’ hair and before he knows it, he leans down on Zayn’s arm and kisses the band aid, earning a soft laugh from Zayn.

The kiss, the feels, the rather strange story Liam told, just lingering there, between both of them, asking for more time before the night ends.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

“Please, legible,” Liam says, his back being used as a table by Zayn, which is writing down in a tiny piece of paper his name and telephone.

They are now again downtown, ready for part their own ways, but not before Liam gets what he wants. And to think all started with a pair of gloves that Zayn is now carrying in a little bag.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Zayn says shaking his head and smiling, finishing to write down the telephone.

“Hey now, let fate takes it’s own course,” Liam says, almost scolding Zayn but not seriously.

Zayn smiles and nods, taking the piece of paper and handing it to Liam. Liam is about to take the piece of paper when a car passes by them fast and makes a huge burst of wind dance between them, taking the piece of paper with it and making the tiny piece of paper get lost.

“That was an accident!” Liam says, turning up to see a rather sad Zayn shaking his head.

“I can’t do this!” Zayn says before he starts to walk away from Liam.

“Please, write it down again,” Liam says, hurrying behind him.

Zayn stops and turns around, looking at Liam, “That was clearly a sign!” Zayn says with a thick voice now, “Fate is telling us to back off.”

Liam shakes his head, trying to come up with idea because this was now stupid, it was clearly a mistake, a mistake he made, not fate, “If fate didn’t want us to be together, then why did we meet tonight, huh?” Liam says finally turning to see a confused Zayn trying to think up with something as well, “Gotcha!”

“Well, I don’t know, it’s not like something—it’s not like science but a feeling—,” Zayn was interrupted by Liam then.

“What if we’re wrong?” Liam says now, “What if it’s all in our hands and we just walk away? No names, no phone numbers, nothing. What do you think is going to happen?” Liam says seeing a frozen Zayn standing in front of him, “Do you think old fate is going to deliver my information right to your doorstep?”

Zayn is standing there, in front of him, and a small grin appearing in his face, “You know, that’s the best idea you’ve got all night!”

Zayn is now taking out his wallet from behind his pocket jeans, taking a five pound bill.

“What the—,”

“Here,” Zayn says handing the bill to Liam, “Write your name and number.”

“On a five pound bill?” Liam says skeptical.

“Just do it,” Zayn says smiling and excited.

Liam takes the pen and starts writing his name and number on the bill, “You’re a strange and interesting man,” Liam says finishing with the bill, “Now what?”

“Wait here,” Zayn says, taking the bill without looking at it and cross the street running, to a little candy stand in the street.

Zayn hands the bill to the woman there, and takes several candy along with some minty gum, and the woman there, gives away the bill with Liam’s name and number in some other change for a man behind Zayn. The woman now returns some change to Zayn too, and Zayn says thank you before he turns and starts walking down the street.

“Hey!” Liam shouts from the other side, before he runs to catch up with Zayn and pull him by his arm, “What the hell was that?”

Zayn is now facing Liam with a smirk on his face and a gum in his mouth, “When that bill makes it back into my hands I’ll be able to call you. And when you hear my voice in the other end, then you’ll believe in fate, won’t you?” Zayn says lifting his eyebrows with a light smirk.

Oh no, Liam doesn’t like these rules. This is not a fair game.

“What about me?” Liam says then, “Don’t I deserve a chance too?”

“What do you mean?”

“We have to send something out in the universe with your name on it, don’t we? It’s only fair,” Liam says.

“You’re right,” Zayn says finally, stopping and thinking, “It’s the only fair thing.”

Liam stands there, seeing the people passing by, thinking that maybe they are having an easiest night that he is. This is making Liam desperate.

“I have an idea,” Zayn says finally, “Have you read  _Love in the time of cholera_ , by Gabriel García Marquez?” Zayn says taking out a little pocket book from the inside pocket of his coat, the other hand busy holding the SELFRIDGES bag with the gloves in it.

“Of course not,” Liam says pouting and with furrowed brows.

“Well, when I get home, I’m going to write down my name and phone number in the first page of the book, and tomorrow morning first thing, I’m going to sell the book to a second hand book shop and then you’ll have to look for the book and hope it’s mine,” Zayn says excited and chirpily.

“Which one?” Liam asks, hoping for the boy to answer.

“I’m not going to tell you! You’ll have to stop every time you see a book store and look inside, then it’ll be all about fate,” Zayn says.

Zayn starts walking again, not waiting for Liam because being Zayn he believes in fate and he knows if it’s meant to be, then they’ll just meet later in life.

“This is just wrong, you know?” Liam says walking behind him, trying to convince Zayn, “You don’t just have the most incredible night of your life with perfect stranger and then leave it all to chance, do you?”

Zayn stops, again but now in front of big luxurious hotel, watching the lights inside and the elegant people inside.

“I have an idea,” Zayn says taking Liam’s hand and guiding them inside.

“Are we going to get a room?” Liam says but instantly takes it back watching Zayn tense up, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

They stop in front of the elevators, pushing the button for it and Zayn crosses the other side of the hall, to the elevator in front and pushes the button as well.

“Stay there,” Zayn says to Liam, “Hold the elevator until mine gets here.”

Liam says as told, holding the elevator opened until Zayn gets his and gets inside of it.

“Now get inside and when the lift closes, push a button,” Zayn says fast, “A random button, and if we pick the same floor, we’re meant to be together now.”

“You’re insane,” Liam says chuckling, at last giving up and doing what Zayn says because even if we wants to stop playing around and get to know this man here, he is still loving every weird detail about him and the way he really wants to be sure this is a good thing. He’s falling for him.

“Wait until the door closes,” Zayn says.

“I don’t understand this,” Liam says shaking his head.

Zayn takes the SELFRIDGES bag in his hands and throw it to the other side, for Liam to catch it.

“You don’t have to understand it, you just have to have faith,” Zayn answers.

“Faith in what?”

“Destiny,” Zayn says and the doors start to close, “Hey! It’s Zayn. My name is Zayn.”

And the door closes.

In one elevator, Zayn presses the button eleven, hoping to get it right.

In the other one, Liam presses the button eleven, not sure of his decision. Just then Liam opens the SELFRIDGES bag, looking inside of it just a glove, a single glove.

Zayn in the other elevator in watching fondly at the other glove, sighing and hoping this was a good decision.

Liam’s elevator stops at the fourth floor, with a man and a little kid entering it.

“This lift is going up,” Liam says.

“It’s okay, my son likes to take rides,” the man explains.

But then of course the kid would press every single button and Liam shouts desperately because now they are stopping at every damn floor until they get to the eleven.

“Don’t do that!!!” Liam shouts.

“Calm down buddy, he’s just a kid,” the man says. And then Liam has to explain everything to the man.

Zayn gets to the eleventh floor, but gets disappointed when Liam is not there. Maybe his floor stopped for a while. Maybe he should wait a couple of seconds. Maybe.

In the sixth floor, more people is getting inside and Liam is desperate, trying everybody to hurry so he can meet Zayn. Well, at least he can see if Zayn is on the other floors and pretend like he choose that floor. It’s not cheating, is it?

Zayn is counting the seconds, getting worried. Maybe destiny didn’t want this. Maybe it’s not meant to be. Maybe he should go.

Now all the people in Liam’s elevator are helping to look for the boy every time they stop at one floor.

Zayn is going to give up. It’s been seven minutes and Liam is nowhere to be found. Maybe that’s it. Just a beautiful perfect night. That’s all. So now, he has decided to go home.

Liam is in the tenth floor, everyone getting excited and shouting, cheering Liam.

But when Liam is finally in the eleventh floor, there’s no one waiting for him. And there’s only one floor left above. He could try.

Zayn is now at the lobby, decided to go and forget about it, because that’s it, maybe he’s supposed to be with his boyfriend and not with Liam and this was a mistake and even though it’s the most amazing night ever, it’s just that and that’s all.

But then again, when Liam arrives to the lobby, Zayn is nowhere to be seen. Liam is getting sad, asking everybody for Zayn, for the lovely lad with amazing cheekbones and dark haired, with brown but big eyes, and immense long eyelashes. No, no one has seen him.

Liam gives up then. He decides to take finally the sub and going home, going to see his lovely girlfriend and maybe, just maybe tomorrow he thinks of visiting all the second hand book stores and look for the book and find Zayn again.

Zayn. What a lovely name. Now he was sure he had some sort of Turkish heritance. That’s why he had a unique accent and sharp factions.

How is he going to ever forget Zayn? That’s it, he is never going to. That’s why he will never stop looking for him. He will look for that book and for Zayn until there’s no more books in the entire planet left to be seen. That is, if Zayn keeps his promise and writes down his number and name in the first page. Liam decides to believe Zayn is going to keep the promise.

So that’s how the night ends. With two disappointed souls going back to their lives after a perfect night together. And no, destiny is not against them. It’s just destiny has something else prepared for them and you see, when destiny wants to make two souls to be together, even if it takes a few years, destiny gets it right every time. They will just have to wait a few years more. 

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

A few years passed, the weather changed, the economy kept doing its thing and the world kept moving around the sun. Everything went on, like it was supposed to be. And it’s not like destiny didn’t have anything planned for Liam and Zayn. Destiny was just waiting the right time, the right place. You see, destiny doesn’t play when things like this, things about magic and love and electricity, turn out. Destiny likes to do it its way, all perfect and planned.

And yeah, maybe destiny didn’t have to do all the work. You know, Liam had to look for that book,  _Love in the time of cholera_ , in every shop where they sell used books, in every stand on the street that would offer books, in every corner of London that he could think of. And yeah, maybe Liam was about to get married with a girl he wasn’t sure was the one he needed, because let’s be honest, everything is confusing when you’re bisexual but Liam didn’t cared. This lovely girl, Sophia, was beyond beautiful and she was supportive and funny and not to mention she came from a wealthy family and Liam couldn’t ask for more. Okay, he could but he couldn’t complained.

And of course, Zayn had to do his work too, he had to look for the bill, that five pound bill with Liam’s phone and he still remembers the color’s ink in the bill and how Liam looked at that time dubious and maybe Zayn did the biggest mistake of his life, right? Maybe he should have accepted that night, he should have given Liam his number or something but you can’t live your life by  _ifs_  so, Zayn had to continue on with his life, now in Bradford, as a teacher, an English teacher in high school with a boyfriend that he was sure was okay and well, life really had to continue.

Anyway, a couple of years later, we are now three days until Liam’s wedding, in a fancy restaurant, with Liam’s family and friends, also with Sophia’s ones and everybody seems happy. And no, of course Liam isn’t thinking of Zayn and his lovely smile and the way his eyes crinkled that night every time Liam said something funny. No, he isn’t thinking of him.

And now, Harry Styles is talking, as the best man, long best friend of Liam, making a great speech about he’s proud to finally be in a wedding, because every time he’s invited to one, something funny happens to him.

“And so, this time my flight won’t be cancelled because the wedding is here and there’s nothing that can come between me and this wedding, especially, cause I’m the best man and my brother, my friend here,” Harry says, pointing at Liam in the other side of the table, smiling, “It’s finally getting married to a beautiful woman and I couldn’t be happier.”

“They say that once in a lifetime someone comes along, whom you’re absolutely meant to be with. Everything feels great, stars are aligned, body and spirit are in balance. For my friend Liam Payne, that person, was me,” Harry says finally, making the whole table laugh at his words, “And I’m telling you, he dated a lot of women before finally coming home one night and telling me,  _Harry, this is it, I finally found the one_ ,” the whole table coos at the words and it’s time for Harry to raise his glass of champagne, “So let’s cheer for Liam here, and Sophia, for breaking my heart and leaving me homeless!”

The whole table laughs again, this time raising their glasses and shouting  _Cheers!_  at Liam and Sophia, sitting next each other in one end of the table, hands together under the table, Sophia glowing, like the perfect girl she is, all beautiful and proud to be finally marrying the guy she fell for, finally being able to start a life together; Liam in the other hand, just raises his glass, soft sad smile playing in his lips, still not sure if this is the right decision, but after all, turning to see his lovely fiancée next to him reassures him that this is it, it’s finally done.

So the evening continues, Harry making silly jokes and everybody laughing, maybe at him, but he still doesn’t care, everybody was having fun. They eat dinner, drink a little more, there’s a few kisses between Liam and Sophia, and even though Liam is not feeling excited and giddy like he’s supposed to, he blames the alcohol for it and let the feeling go, giving himself into the mood Sophia is irradiating tonight.

And then it’s almost 2AM and they are now saying goodbye to each other, promising that the fun will continue tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner and how this is just about to begin and Harry is so drunk that he’s not sure anymore where to go, but thank god he takes a cab because Liam just wasn’t in the mood to take him home and now after everybody is gone, there’s only Liam and Sophia in the streets of London, lights and chill cold on their skins, taking away the drunkenness they have earlier, just to leave them both alone.

“Do you really have to go?” Sophia says, clinging into Liam’s neck, not wanting to let go.

“Yeah babe, I got to wake up early tomorrow,” Liam says, putting his arms around Sophia waist, “Gotta leave everything ready for the big day.”

“Okay then,” Sophia says before standing in her tiptoes to kiss Liam in his lips and bring him closer, making the kiss deeper and heavier, leaving Liam breathless, because wow, okay he was not prepare for this so he backs up a little before pecking her lips fast one last time.

“I’ll see you tomorrow love,” Liam says before turning and walking down the street, leaving Sophia behind.

The thing is, maybe this season wasn’t the right one to marry. I mean, it’s Christmas season and you know, it’s weird for Liam. So he decides to take a walk, he doesn’t even want to take the tube, he just wants to walk a bit before coming home. And just a few blocks before arriving, he spots a street stand there, in the other side of the street, selling used books, second-hand books and well, why not? So he crosses the street, stops before the little table with the books, and there, he sees it. A book just like the one Zayn was carrying that night.

But then again, Liam had found many books like that before, only to discover it’s just a normal copy, not Zayn’s. So before opening the cover, before revealing the first page where it’s supposed to be Zayn’s number, he sighs lowly, pleading destiny for a few seconds, for him to finally, finally find the book.

But no, the front page doesn’t have the number. So Liam closes the book, a bit disappointed and leaves the stand, because it’s not the first time this has happened and Liam is just starting to get tired of this and yes, maybe it’s time to give up, right? Maybe Zayn was right, maybe destiny didn’t want them together.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

So the next morning, Zayn is already in the teachers’ office, making coffee for himself before his first class, which is Advanced English and that’s his favorite class, you see. He likes when students really like literature and the way they understand differently the books and his different points of view. It’s just amazing for Zayn how a simple book, can change everything.

The book the class in currently reading is  _The Great Gatsby,_  by F. Scott Fitzgerald, which was, according to Zayn, one of the most interesting and intellectual writers ever.

For Zayn, it’s just amazing how Fitzgerald portrayed love, how amazing he would explain to the readers that love can’t fight everything and that even if all of your life, all the stuff you do, has been for the person you love, it doesn’t mean life is going to treat you well and give you what you want.

So he’s there, in the teachers’ office, re-reading the same chapter he left the kids to read, even if he knows every line by now, he loves it, so he reads it again. And it’s the part where Gatsby has told Nick to invite Daisy over to his house, all of that excitement and happiness, all the nervous feelings and worrying Gatsby has because after all that time, after those long five years, he’s finally going to see Daisy again. And so, when Daisy arrives, it’s like time hasn’t passed at all, because they just smile to each other the same way and Gatsby still sees her with the same eyes and Gatsby still feels like that teen boy who once fell in love with Daisy so many years ago.

Finally, the bell rings so Zayn looks up from his book, only to see the clock on the wall, and oh yes, it’s time for his class, so he closes his book and gathers his stuff before going to his classroom.

He has his portfolio in one shoulder, book in one hand and coffee in the other. Walking down the hall, he sees a lot of teenagers, doing various things. Some of them are in their lockers, putting in or out some stuff before running to class and others are just chatting, walking to class. And then, Zayn sees a couple, a girl and a boy, both of them against the wall, talking to each other very sweetly and close, their foreheads almost together and they don’t seem like they care about time.

Zayn just stares to them for a few seconds, before another girl arrives with them and tells them it’s time for class. And well, if Zayn was fantasizing to have a love like that, it’s just coincidence. Because well, he has a boyfriend. And yeah sure, they have been together for over two years now, but he’s still not sure because well, Ryan is a singer, sort of. He has a band and even if they are not so famous, because they have only played at local gigs and bars, sometimes Ryan thinks he’s like the super star and sometimes he doesn’t have a lot of time for Zayn.

But anyways, he has something, even if it’s not—you know, Liam—it’s okay to have someone there, occasionally, to like, care for and hold on to for important things. It doesn’t matter it’s not the cute cliché love he saw on the hall earlier, it’s love anyways—or at least he thinks so—and he’s pleased to have that.

I mean, he could be like Louis, his best friend, who is lonely because no one would accept a crazy sassy lad for a boyfriend, because yes, they are both gay but no, they don’t have feelings for each other. Zayn has always admired Louis for doing what he always wanted, but their relationship it’s more like a brother relationship, so yeah, they could never have something between them. Anyways, Louis is alone and even though he doesn’t like to admit it, he needs a boyfriend. Maybe a cute, quirky one who compliments his sassiness and his coldness. Someone like the human version of a soft sweet cupcake to compliment the punk weird side of Louis. You know, just someone.

And well, there’s that. Zayn has a boyfriend and a best friend. He has a job and a lovely apartment in the nice part of Bradford and not to mention, just besides his building, Louis decided to install his Tea Room, which is, not only a tea house/bakery/a great place to read and chill out, but also where the lads spend all their time and it’s just perfect for Zayn.

So the day went like that, leaving a tired but happy Zayn, because even though it was hard some days, he loves his work. So he went up straight to the Tea Room, not even bothering to leave his things in his apartment or to fresh a bit, but rather needing a strong cup of black tea.

“Hey Lou,” Zayn says, leaving his stuff in his habitual table and letting himself fall in his now proclaimed sofa.

“Hey Zaynie, how was work?” There’s not so many people in the Tea Room, and Louis just hired a girl a couple of days ago to help him with the place, so she could manage everything for the mean time while Louis comes to meet his friend.

“Not bad, I guess,” Zayn admits, sighing and leaving his head fall back for a while, closing his eyes.

“Mhmm,” Louis says, not wanting to push more, “You want anything?”

Zayn nods his head, not even speaking up, before Louis stands up and goes to make something for his friend by himself. When Louis gets back, Zayn is now reading The Great Gatsby.

“Oh god,” Louis says, leaving the cup of tea in the table, “What happened?”

“What do you mean, what happened? Nothing happened.”

“Zayn, every time you start reading that book, it’s because you’re thinking too much about…” and maybe Louis trails off a bit, not wanting to finish the sentence.

 “No, no at all, it’s just—I’m just enjoying the story,” Zayn says, trying to lie, but of course Louis doesn’t believe him, “Also, I told my students to read it, so I actually need to read it, to know what kind of papers and quizzes I’ll be giving.”

“Yeah right,” Louis says puffing, “But there’s like, maybe other billions of books out there, you know, maybe another book would be okay,” Louis says, seeing Zayn is not giving a lot of attention to him, because he’s smitten by the book, “Just saying.”

Zayn keeps reading the book though, trying to avoid the conversation again. Because yes, this conversation has happened before. It’s always something like how Zayn should be doing something to finally find happiness and how he should go back to London and search for Liam or something. And Zayn would always say the same thing:  _only time and destiny will tell._

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

The next day, Liam wakes up in his apartment, with a lightly hangover and surrounded with smell of—pancakes?

“Sophia, is that you?” Liam says a bit louder, waiting for someone to reply. Because if it’s not Sophia, then it must be… “Harry?”

The curly lad enters Liam’s room, carrying a white bowl, whisking something inside smiling to the goofy out-of-place Liam in the bed, “Hello sunshine.”

“What are you doing here?” Liam asks, falling back to bed again.

“Well, you know, it’s Friday, and tomorrow it’s Saturday and—,”

“And then Sunday, yes Harry,” Liam says growling, “I know the days of the week.”

“Oh shut up, twat,” Harry says snapping back, “I meant, since your wedding is tomorrow, but tomorrow is our regular pancake day, I assumed we could move it for today, since you know, tomorrow will be a very busy day for you.”

“Oh yeah,” Liam says, finally looking at Harry in the door, still whisking, “I forgot.”

“Of course you forgot, but since I’m the good friend in this relationship, I’m always here to be sure you eat properly.”

“Right,” Liam says now, standing up from bed, only wearing a pair of pants, with no shirt whatsoever and bare feet. “I know you are the good friend in this relationship,” Liam says, approaching to Harry, “That’s why I’m keeping you.”

“Dork,” Harry says, turning himself to go to the kitchen and finish the pancakes, “Come here and help at something, you lazy ass!”

Liam laughs from his room, because yes, even if his relationship with Harry is sometimes a bit quirky and silly, they both care for each other. So Liam arrives to the kitchen, and starts with setting the table, taking out the maple syrup and the Nutella, some whipped cream and the milk, along with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea, just because Harry doesn’t like coffee, but rather loves tea.

“Hey Haz,” Liam says now, both in the table, eating the pancakes Harry made and sharing a comfortable silence, “Call I tell you something?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, lifting his head to see him now, “What’s going on?”

“I think—I think I need to look for the book—just one more time,” Liam says finally, waiting for Harry’s reaction.

“Damn it, Liam,” Harry says shaking his head, “We’ve been through this.”

“I know, I know!” Liam says, before explaining himself, “But there’s like, this weird sensation inside of me, telling me I shouldn’t give up because—not at least until everything is done—please I just, I just need this,” Liam says, now low voice and sad eyes.

And Harry, seeing his friend like this, knowing all about Zayn and their incredible night together, he kind of comprehends Liam, even though he doesn’t have a partner or hasn’t felt something like that, he understands his friend.

“Yeah okay,” Harry says whispering, “Only if you promise you’ll introduce someone at your wedding, someone hot and good.”

“Deal,” Liam says finally, smiling to Harry, “We have to do it now before Sophia comes to the apartment and sees I haven’t packed yet.”

“Oh right,” Harry says, turning to see the mess in the apartment, boxes and clothes everywhere, “Well, finish eating and we could go to some new shops they opened downtown. We will find something.”

Liam smiles to Harry, nodding furiously, and keeps eating the pancakes in his plate.

And yeah, that’s why he’s keeping Harry. Harry is always supporting him and doing everything he can for him. And well, they only have two hours before Sophia arrives so, they should hurry up.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

“WHAT? Why the hell did you said no to him?” Louis shouts, getting all impatient with Zayn here, both of them in the Tea Room, sitting on their regular spot, “He is your boyfriend Zayn, you know? You should have seen this coming.”

“But I didn’t! I mean—yeah maybe I saw this but, I don’t want to marry him, Ryan is just,” Zayn shrugs, not completing the phrase.

“Oh for fuck sakes, Zayn,” Louis says, giving up and leaning back on his chair.

“But he understood,” Zayn says, almost quietly.

“No, he didn’t understand, he is just giving you more time,” Louis says, this time more calm, “Zayn, when someone proposes, there’s two options; either you say yes and marry, or you say no and break up. You can’t say no and then still be a couple.”

“So he’s going to ask me again sometime?” Zayn asks, feeling ill all of the sudden.

“Yes darling,” Louis says, feeling pity for him, “There’s no reason for him to continue with you if you said no. He’s obviously asking again.”

Zayn nods a few times before he stands up, “I have to think about this Lou,” he says, looking at his friend, “I’ll go and take a walk, yeah?” and before he gets a response from Louis, he’s gone.

Well, surely Zayn has thought before of marrying. Maybe not with Ryan. But Zayn always saw himself marrying and having a family and—well, the typical dream. And if he ever thought about Liam being the person to share that with, well, that’s far beyond from the reality.

_Liam._

What would Zayn do to see him one more time. Zayn just needs to see him one more time—to see if it’s still the same for both of them. Sure, it was only a night and it was years ago, but Zayn feels like a lifetime ago. Like, if that single night was years and years.

Actually, when Ryan came home yesterday and knelt before Zayn, taking out a little blue box, the only thought in Zayn’s mind was Liam. Somehow, he wanted to see Liam there, instead of Ryan. Yeah, maybe that’s cruel. Sue him.

Well, what does Zayn can do now? There’s a terrible feeling in his stomach, like he should definitely do something before it’s too late. And well, Zayn has always thought feelings are way more important over common sense.

He stands on the corner of the street, calling for a cab. He gets on and tell the taxi driver where to go. He gets out of the car when they reach the destination, Zayn pays and thanks the driver. There’s a lot of people, and Zayn’s mind is racing, surely its because of the adrenaline of the moment, of the spontaneous decision. He gets to the nearest counter, not really thinking about it and before he knows it, he’s buying two tickets to London for tonight.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

“I’m back,” Zayn shouts, entering the Tea Room, sitting in the same spot he was before, seeing Louis exiting the back part of the counter of the little local, this time more relaxed and smiling.

“Well? You thought things?” Louis says, sitting in front of his best friend.

“Umm—sort of, yeah. Though, I need your help,” Zayn says, not really looking Louis directly at his eyes.

“Okay…” Louis says, glaring weird at his friend, “What is it?”

Zayn sighs before looking to see Louis and smiling him nervously, “I’m going to London and you’re coming with me.”

“What?! Are you cra—,”

“Please let me finish,” Zayn says, interrupting Louis, “Louis,” Zayn says, sighing before speaking up again, “I really need to see him again, one more time, I need to know if what I felt that night was as deep and magic as I remember, or if it was just the mood or the holidays. I need to find him and talk to him,” Zayn says, sad smile playing on his lips.

Louis sees him, thinking a bit and then nods, before talking, “Okay but all of the expenses goes on you, because I’m taking this little trip as my early birthday present.”

“Oh my god, are you serious?” Zayn says standing up and hugging Louis, not letting the other answer, “You’re the best friend Louis, you really are!”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Louis says, crushed on Zayn’s arms, “You better treat me there with a really delicious cake or I’ll cut you.”

“Well, lucky for you, I know the best little place where we can take a bite when we arrive,” Zayn says, smiling widely.

“Really?” Louis says, turning to see him, “What place is that?”

“Serendipity.”

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

“Oh my god, Liam,” Harry says, sounding like a toddler, “We’ve been searching for ages! I’m tired and it’s winter!”

“Would you shut up?” Liam says, a bit irritated and pacing back and forward, not really knowing what to do.

“Man, it’s almost 4:00 pm and you need to go back and lunch with Sophia,” Harry says, watching his clock. “Besides, it’s your rehearsal dinner tonight, so you need to quit this.”

“I know but I don’t want to stop looking,” Liam says, turning to see Harry.

“Li,” Harry says, sighing and putting a hand on Liam’s shoulder, “Go home, eat lunch with Sophia, think about things, and then we’ll see what we can do later, yeah?”

“Okay, yes,” Liam says defeated, “If you think of something before rehearsal, call me. Or I’ll call you, yeah?

Harry nods with a faint smile.

So they say goodbyes, and Liam starts walking to his apartment. Which, has to be soon packed up and ready, because he’s moving to Sophia’s apartment. Just because its nicer and bigger and in a more much nicer part of the city. But if it was for Liam, he would love to stay in his little cozy apartment.

He gets to his apartment, and opens the door, already swamp up with the smell of food from inside. 

“Liam?” Sophia calls back from the kitchen, “Thank god you’re here babe.”

“Hey,” Liam says, reaching the kitchen.

Sophia turns around and gets closer to Liam, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips; Liam is not on the mood, so he breaks the kiss, gently and subtle.

“I’m really hungry,” Liam says, partially lying.

“Well, there’s soup and fajitas,” Sophia says, motioning to the oven, “I already ate because I, unlike you,  really want to pack things here, so I’ll go and go through your stuff, yeah?”

Liam only nods, not really caring at this point, so he lets Sophia do her things and he reaches for a bowl from one of the counter in the kitchen, pouring some soup. Not much though, because he’s actually craving for the fajitas.

“Liam, your closet is an entire mess,” Sophia says from his room, complaining.

Liam just chuckles because yes, he hasn’t tied up his room in years, so Sophia is dealing with heavy stuff.

“I swear to god, I might as well found a death body here,” Sophia says, and Liam can picture perfectly her little nose crinkled at the smell of his closet.

Maybe that’s why he’s marrying her. Like, she’s a good girl. She’s near perfect and she accepts Liam with all his flaws. She has sense of humor and she can make Liam smile. They make a good couple. There’s not a thing Liam doesn’t like about Sophia. There’s nothing Liam could possibly complain about her. Maybe the only thing he hates about her is the fact that she’s not Zayn. But that’s not fair.

No one is ever going to be Zayn. Well, unless maybe Zayn himself. But maybe Zayn was right. Maybe destiny didn’t want them to be together. Maybe he’s just obsessed with that night. Maybe he must give up on searching for Zayn and the book. Maybe if he gives up, he can eventually settle with Sophia.

“Liam what’s with this SELFRIDGES bag? Like, it only has a glove? Not even the whole pair?” Sophia shouts back from the room.

“What?”

“Yeah, this bag,” Sophia comes to the kitchen carrying the little red bag, “There’s only one glove inside, what am I supposed to do with it?”

“Umm—just,” Liam can’t even say a complete word. He just takes the bag slowly and watches it in his hands.

Sophia just dismisses his reaction, and goes back to the room.

The SELFRIDGES bag. The glorious glove.

Liam looks inside the bag and yes, inside of the bag, it’s the glove. There in his hands, lays half of the fault of why he’s having second thoughts on this wedding. He needs the other half.

He squeezes the glove between his hands, but the sound coming from the glove shocks him. A paper.

He quickly opens up the glove and there, inside it’s the receipt of the glove.

Liam takes it out, slowly, like its some kind of dream and if he goes to fast, maybe everything will fade.

Liam was just about to give up. Liam was about to settle down with Sophia. He was about to quit playing. And then this happens.

Well, if Liam is seriously pissed and confused with destiny, he has his reasons.

He sees the receipt, looking for something, but then he sees Zayn paid with credit card. And well, the last numbers of his credit card are there and well—this is just a random idea—but what if Liam tracks down Zayn’s card? Would that be so creepy? Maybe he can go to SELFRIDGES and ask for information?

Ideas start invading Liam’s mind and he needs to do something before it all goes away.

“Babe?” Liam shouts to Sophia from the kitchen, “I need to go out, I need to do something but, I’ll see you tonight, yeah? In the rehearsal dinner,” Liam says, leaving the soup there, standing quickly and taking his keys.

“Okay babe,” Sophia shouts back, not even boring on questioning Liam, “Don’t be late!”

“I won’t,” Liam shouts back, with a grin on his face, looking at the receipt.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

“Are you afraid?” Louis says from beside, both of them sitting on their spots on the train that is taking them to London.

“Sort of, yeah,” Zayn says, looking outside the window.

“Do you even know where are we staying the night?” Louis says.

“Well,” Zayn says, trying to come up with an answer, “There’s this hotel where Liam and I entered that night,” Zayn says, trying to remember how they entered and got in the elevators, “It seemed like a nice hotel; I think it was the Corinthia Hotel,” Zayn says, turning to smile to Louis.

“Well, if it luxurious, then I’m good with it,” Louis says, leaning back on his seat and closing his eyes, “Because I’m definitely taking advantage of this little gift of mine.”

“Of course you are,” Zayn says puffing, rolling his eyes.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

When they arrive to London, is almost 7:00 pm and well, they first need to get their stuff to the hotel. Louis is a bit sleepy and cranky, because that’s how it is every time Zayn has to wake Louis but he’s come to deal with it.

“Come on Lou,” Zayn says, carrying his own suitcase, “As fast as we leave the things on the hotel, I’ll take you to that place—Serendipity—and you can eat all you want.”

“Ugh, there better be Yorkshire tea in that damn place, because I need one.” And Zayn simply laughs.

They step outside of King Cross, looking for a cab, because Louis refuses to take the tube. They take a cab that takes him to the Corinthia Hotel in less than fifteen minutes, which is a record because the traffic in London is really heavy.

They arrive and get out of the cab, paying the driver and saying thanks. Louis looks up at the great building in front of him, looking the architecture and great details.

“Well, aren’t you treating me nicely?” Louis says, nudging Zayn.

Zayn chuckles and shakes his head, entering into the lobby.

“Hey, hi,” Zayn says nicely to the lady behind the counter, “We would like a room, preferably with separate beds.”

“Oh Zaynie, you know you’re still fucking me tonight,” Louis says from behind, flattering his eyelashes, smirking like an idiot.

The lady behind the counter coughs awkwardly and Zayn just shakes his head.

“Well, lucky for you, there’s still some rooms available,” the lady says, looking at the computer, “We have a wedding tomorrow and the family and friends have been booking, but there’s still rooms available.”

“Perfect,” Zayn says smiling, “We’ll take one of those.”

The lady nods and starts typing on the computer, asking a few questions and then asking Zayn how he is going to pay.

“Oh credit card,” Zayn says, handing her the plastic card.

“Hey, is that a new credit card?” Louis says, noticing the new shinny piece of plastic.

“Yeah, I lost the old one like, three months ago and I had to cancel that account,” Zayn says shrugging.

“Oh,” Louis simply says.

“Here’s your keys to the room,” the lady says, giving Zayn two cards, “I leave the account open and whenever you feel like leaving, we’ll give you the total of your consume.”

“Perfect,” Zayn says, smiling and saying thanks, turning around to take their suitcases and go to the room.

“You heard what she said?” Louis says, a grin on his face.

“Louis, you’re not calling for room service,” Zayn says, already scolding.

“No you twat,” Louis says rolling his eyes, “There’s a wedding!”

“Oh,” Zayn says, thinking back at what the lady said, “Yeah, so?”

“I’ll sneak into the wedding and find myself a good lad while you’re looking for Liam outside in London,” Louis says, smiling to himself.

“Yeah, you try to do that,” Zayn says, chuckling.

They reach the elevators and press one of the buttons, waiting for the lift.

Zayn sees on the corner of his eyes, how few people are coming to the elevators as well; just an old couple and a young pretty lady.

“Louis?” the lady says, smile on her face and eyes wide open.

“Sophia?” Louis turns to see her, shocked as well.

“What are you even doing here?” Sophia says, squealing, throwing herself to hug Louis, and Zayn can’t help to feel a bit jealous.

“Well, I’m here with my friend, Zayn,” Louis says, stepping back and turning to motion Zayn.

Zayn sees the girl—Sophia—and gives a short wave. But Sophia comes closer and kiss Zayn’s cheek, giving him also a little hug.

“Hi there, nice to meet you,” Sophia says when they finish hugging, “M' Sophia. We were in college together.”

“Zayn, nice to meet you too,” Zayn says with a shy smile.

“Are you guys visiting? Touring?” Sophia says, with a sincere smile on her face.

“Oh no, umm—we are here on special duty,” Louis says, winking at Sophia.

And the old couple behind Sophia gasps, and of course.

“Oh right,” Sophia says, shaking her head, “These are my parents.”

“Hello, nice to meet you,” Louis says, stretching his hand to shake it with both the woman and man.

“Zayn, nice to meet you,” Zayn does the same.

“So, special duty?” Sophia says, smirking. Louis nods and wow, now Zayn understands.

“Oh no, no,” Zayn says, shaking his head, “No, we are not together.”

“Friends with benefits,” Louis says.

“Louis, no,” Zayn says, more serious now, shaking his head, “Just friends.”

Sophia chuckles, covering her mouth with her delicate hands. “You were always like this, Lou.”

“And what about you honey? What are you doing here?” Louis asks Sophia.

“Well, I’m marrying tomorrow,” Sophia says with a bit of pride, and Zayn can see her parents smiling.

“Ohhh, so the wedding its yours?” Louis says, eyes wide.

“Yeap,” Sophia says, popping out the p.

“That’s really nice!”

“Yeah, and we got rehearsal dinner tonight,” Sophia says smiling, “You guys want to come?”

“Oh,” Louis says turning to see Zayn, “I don’t know; what do you say Zaynie?”

And well, Zayn doesn’t want to intrude because they just came from Bradford and he wants to rest and yeah, he’s not in the mood.

“I think I’ll pass, but thanks,” Zayn says with a sincere smile.

“Yeah, we’ll pass,” Louis says, not sounding so apologetic.

“Louis, you can go if you want to,” Zayn says lowly in his ear, “It’s okay.”

“It starts at 9:00 pm, so what about you think about it, yeah? It will be in the special Ballroom, so see you there, maybe,” Sophia says smiling widely, before turning to enter the lift in front of her, with her parents inside.

“It’s perfect then,” Louis says smiling, when Sophia is gone on the lift. 

“Wait, why?” Zayn asks, eyeing Louis weirdly.

“We still have plenty of time for you to take me to Serendipity and I won’t have to sneak into the party,” Louis says, smile naughty playing on his lips.

“Okay buddie, let’s go,” Zayn says chuckling, stepping inside the lift which has just arrived.

**

“Ughhhh,” Liam groans internally, exiting SELFRIDGES, Harry following him behind.

“I really don’t know what you expected,” Harry says, like a different version of  _I told you_.

“Well, the fact that I’ve been using the same credit card over five years now, gave me a little hope, okay?” Liam says, frustrated, fisting his hair with both hands.

“Well, at least we tried man,” Harry says, patting Liam on the shoulder.

“I don’t want to just try, Harry,” Liam says, turning to see him harshly.

“Liam, I don’t know what else to do,” Harry says, shrugging, “Besides, your rehearsal dinner starts in about an hour.”

Liam sighs, defeated and tries to calm himself.

“You want to take something? Maybe we can go grab a cuppa before going to the hotel?” Harry suggests, smiling softly at Liam.

“Where do you suggest we go?” Liam says, turning to see Harry.

“What about that place you went with Zayn, huh? Let’s go there, I think you need closure and that’s the perfect way to it,” Harry says.

Liam just nods and complies. Yeah, he’s lucky to have Harry as his best friend.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

They arrive the little shop, and feelings and memories start flowing inside Liam.

It’s like it was just yesterday, being there with Zayn and having the most magical night of his life.

“Mate, it looks like it’s crowded,” Harry says, looking at the people standing outside.

“Let me ask, yeah?” Liam says.

“Excuse me,” Liam says, approaching to a girl standing by the door, “Is there any place inside?”

“Well yes, but everybody prefers the upper side, so they are waiting for spot available upstairs, but there’s plenty downstairs,” the girl says smiling.

“We’ll take it,” Liam says, then he turns to Harry and shouts, “Mate, come on.”

“Liam, people were saying outside upstairs it’s better,” Harry says pouting.

“Well, I only have,” Liam says, stopping to check the clock, “Forty minutes, so this will do, okay?”

Harry nods and they settle for a little table on the corner of the first floor, a little crowded and not so nice like upstairs, because yeah, when Liam came with Zayn, they were upstairs and he even remembers the table they were siting.

“I think no one is ever going to pay attention to us here,” Harry says, standing up from his chair, “I’ll go to the counter, yeah?”

Liam nods, not really paying attention to him, rather going back a few years ago that night. He seriously can’t handle the fact that so many years have passed, and still, he remembers every detail of the night.

It’s like it was just yesterday; maybe it’s just the fact that it was the same time around now, Christmas holidays, and how Serendipity was arranged the same way. Christmas lights hanging everywhere, little Christmas trees in every corner, hanging stocks and globes around the place.

It’s all the same now, really. It’s just too much for Liam, so he decides to go to the bathroom and refresh himself.

Harry arrives to the counter, seeing the menu over his head, thinking about what could possibly do well for Liam now, seeing he needs to chill out.

A short boy comes over to the counter, except he places himself in front of the cash register. Harry turns around and watches over the guy. And well, look what we have here. The guy it’s not short, but something about him makes him look tiny; he has caramel hair and, well it’s really long to the point where his fringe is over his forehead. He has facial hair, but it only makes him look hotter. And from where Harry is watching him, his lips and little nose are just the most perfect ones he has ever seen.

“A picture lasts longer,” the boy says, before turning to see Harry in the eye with a playful smirk and wow, now Harry sees the boy’s eyes are like, the bluest eyes he has ever seen in his life.

“Umm—sorry, I was—sorry,” Harry says stuttering, “I’m really sorry.” And well, if Harry’s cheeks have gone red, it’s just the warm in here.

“Don’t worry love,” the boy says smiling, “I was actually waiting for you to make your move, but since you didn’t, I decided to take the first step.”

He gets closer to Harry and well, Harry is suddenly having trouble to breathe.

“Harry Styles,” is the only thing he can get out, offering his hand to the boy.

“Louis Tomlinson,” the boy—Louis— says, smiling.

Harry smiles too, longing the touch of both hands before Louis pulls.

“Are you here alone?” Louis asks, and wow, he’s definitely not here to play.

Harry turns around to see the table where Liam is supposed to be sitting, but the table is alone, “Umm well, no,” Harry says looking around, “I’m here with a friend.”

“Oh well, too bad,” Louis says, smile fading.

“Lou, we have to go, we are short on time,” a brown haired lad, olive skin and incredible long eyelashes behind Louis says. Harry doesn’t know why he’s feeling jealous now.

“Right,” Louis says, paying to the lady in front of him, and turning to see Harry, “Nice to meet you, Harold.”

“Harry,” Harry corrects him, not even knowing why he’s even trying.

“I know,” Louis says with a smirk on his face, before being dragged out by the other boy from the shop and then he’s gone.

Harry sighs, following with his eyes both boys out of the shop and he only turns around when they are no longer in sight.

Well, Liam is right. This place only brings more confusion into lives. This is certainly a magical place to meet people. There was something about Louis that makes Harry thinks he's not going to get over him for at least days. 

He groans, because of course he didn’t ask for Louis’ number or anything and well, even if he had a friend with him, he’s sure Louis was hitting on him, right?

“Harry,” Liam says, coming closer to him now, “We have to go. Sophia is going to be furios because I’m not there.”

“Where were you?” Harry asks, not even listening to Liam.

“In the bathroom, mom,” Liam says rolling his eyes.

“I’ve just met the most perfect guy and you weren’t here to see him,” Harry says dramatically, motioning his hands up and down like a toddler.

“Okay, okay,” Liam says chuckling, “What about you tell me about him on our way to the hotel?”

“What about our teas?” Harry asks, pointing at the menus.

“Okay right, ask for something and then we are gone,” Liam says.

“What about you?” Harry asks furrowing his eyebrows.

Liam turns to see the menu and the coffees and he shakes his head, “Nah, I’m fine.”

Because well, if he's not sharing the coffee with Zayn, it's just not the same. 

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

“Do you really think I should go?” Louis asks, putting on a baby blue button up shirt in front of the mirror inside the bathroom.

“I don’t know mate,” Zayn says, lying on the hotel bed, flipping through the TV channels, trying to search for something good.

“I mean, Sophia and I were really good friends, but I can’t help to feel a little uninvited?” Louis says, finishing with his shirt and turning to see Zayn.

“Well, if you don’t want to go, don’t,” Zayn says simply, not bothering on glancing Louis.

“No, no, I want to go!” Louis says, “But I don’t want to feel awkward,” Louis says, now styling his hair, “Maybe, I don’t know, if you could come with me—,”

“Oh hell no,” Zayn says simply.

“Argghhh,” Louis groans, “Please Zayn, I need you!”

“No Louis, you don’t,” Zayn says finally leaving on a rerun of FRIENDS, “You only want to go to the wedding to see if you can suit yourself a good looking man.”

“Well yeah,” Louis says not fully smiling, “Though I don’t know after today’s curly lad.”

“Curly? You mean the guy you met earlier?” Zayn says now turning to see Louis.

“Yeah I mean, he was a ten and I don’t know what to do after that,” Louis says shrugging, “Guess I’ll have to settle with an eight.”

“Jesus christ, you will settle with a five if it means sure sex tonight,” Zayn says rolling his eyes, “Don’t play it as you are the difficult one.”

“Just shush it,” Louis says, “Now, what shoes am I wearing? I can’t wear my Vans!”

“Do you want one pair of my boots?” Zayn says.

Louis groans and turns around to see Zayn lying widely on the bed, “No way, you know I don’t like them. Never mind, Vans will do,” Louis says, sitting on the bed and putting on his Vans.

Zayn doesn’t really pay attention to Louis. He knows he just wants a shag and that’s all. Zayn is here for more serious business. He can’t help but feel that Liam must be close. He needs to do something, maybe wonder for a bit around London, even if Louis is not with him.

Maybe he should go to SELFRIDGES again. Or the ice rink he went with Liam too. Zayn doesn’t even know if that it’s still on.

“I’m going,” Louis says, watching himself in the mirror one last time, “Don’t wait for me awake!”

“Won’t,” Zayn says, smiling to Louis before this one slams the door closed.

Well, Zayn is now left alone and bored.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

Louis presses the button to call the lift. He remembers Sophia saying something like The Ballroom or something like that.

The lift comes and opens its door, revealing a very fit lad inside, with a neat black smoking. And well, if Louis is now watching over the lad, inspecting every feature of the lad’s body, it’s just pure coincidence.

“Hi there,” Louis says, stepping inside happily.

“Hey,” the other reply, not in the same mood.

Louis turns to see the lad again by the corner of his eye, not really being subtle, but he couldn’t care less. The guy has short brown hair, face features really marked; Louis notices he’s really well dressed and maybe he’s going to the wedding too. Louis can see the little bow around the lad’s neck and yeah, he’s definitely going to the wedding; it’s funny, because even if there’s a bow around his neck, Louis can see a birthmark right there.

“You going to the rehearsal dinner?” Louis asks, not really thinking through his thoughts.

“Uh—yeah, yeah I am. You?” the lad says, caught off guard with Louis’ question.

“Yeah! Do you mind if I follow you? I really don’t know where it is.”

“No yeah, it’s okay,” the lad says, now smiling a bit.

Louis nods, smiling thankfully and he just stays there, not really thinking on asking who he is; because even if he knows the lad is fit, he’s not what he’s looking for tonight.

A curly haired lad comes to his mind; because yeah, after that encounter that afternoon, Louis can’t forget the green eyed boy. The simplicity of how Harry and Louis connected earlier, it’s just amazing. Yeah, maybe he should have asked for Harry’s number. But even if he did, Louis lives in Bradford, and Harry probably lives in London. It couldn’t work.

The lift arrives to the lobby and the lad beside Louis steps out first, waiting for Louis.

They walk side by side, not really talking but rather giving each other company till they arrive to the Ballroom, where the rehearsal is taking place.

Louis stops in the door, leaving the other lad keep walking, without saying goodbye or anything, just parting their own ways. And well, Louis pretends to be on the back, not really bothering other people and such, and maybe just say hi to Sophia and thanking her after the ceremony.

But then, Louis standing beside the door, not nearly inside the Ballroom, he spots the curly haired lad inside the room. And wow, his heart is now pounding as Harry turns around and spots Louis there, standing there, wide eyes and mouth slightly parted.

Of course, Harry smiles, widely and happily, true joy showing off. And Harry is about to make his move, come closer to Louis to say hi or something, but the ceremony starts and he has to stand beside the groom, who is in fact, the guy that was in the elevator with him.

So Louis sits, nearly in the back, not wanting to intrude with Sophia’s family and such, not bothering to look Sophia in her beautiful straight white dress with laces and stuff, or the groom beside her, the guy who was in the lift with him, not looking what you could possibly say happy, but instead, not taking his eyes off Harry, beside the groom, and apparently, he’s the best man.

But that doesn’t matter; all the ceremony, Louis is playing  _let’s see who can stand longer the glance without breaking_   _it_  with Harry, so yeah, they are not really paying attention to what’s happening there.

See, whenever Harry throws a smile to Louis, Louis lifts an arched eyebrow and licks his lips, leaving a flushed Harry, looking at the floor with a smirk on his face. And it goes and goes like that, playful smiles and smirks, glances and pink cheeks, silent laughs and loud heartbeats, until the ceremony is finished and people is standing, going to see the couple.

And yeah, Louis should do it too, you know, seeing as the quick short connection he made with the groom and how Sophia was literally his girl on collage, so yeah he should.

But Harry is there, and he’s glancing over to Louis to see if he’s coming closer and Louis knows Harry wants him too, but he’s afraid because well, this is some destiny/fate shit. Louis didn’t believe on those things, but fuck hell, he does know. Still, he’s not sure if he should come over with the couple and Harry and before he knows it, he’s walking towards them and Harry is looking at him directly, feeling his heart pounding hardly in his chest and Louis is shaking and he can feel his breathe quickened and well, he’s there now.

“Sophia,” Louis breathes out, touching her shoulder, “Hey.”

“Louis, you came!” Sophia turns around, hugging the little boy, almost lifting him up and well, Harry is seriously confused now.

“You two are friends?” Harry speaks up, before Liam could say something, because hell, he’s confused too.

“Well, yeah—but you two know each other?” Sophia says, stepping back and giving Harry and Louis a quizzically look.

“No wait, how do you all know each other?” Liam says, looking at of them now.

And well, there’s a certain tension on the air.

“Louis and I know each other from college,” Sophia simply says, smiling and putting an arm around Louis.

“What about you, Harry?” Liam says turning to see the lad.

“Ummm—well, I—I met Louis today—but like, it’s not that—I mean—,”

“We met earlier in Serendipity,” Louis says with a low voice, looking at the floor, obviously flushed.

“Serendipity?” Liam asks turning to see Harry, quite confused now.

“No wait, do you know him Liam?” Sophia asks, pointing at Louis.

“Well, yeah, he was with me in the lift coming here,” Liam says shrugging, “Not really know him, but yeah.”

“This is really destiny, isn’t it?” Sophia says excited, clapping her hands together and smiling widely. The other three lads only tense up a bit more; see, destiny is a hard topic for them.

More people come and take Sophia and Liam with them, greeting them or simply saying hi, or maybe commenting about tomorrow, the real wedding, so Louis and Harry are left alone.

“Well,” Louis says not even noticing how he’s getting closer to Harry’s body.

Harry turns quickly, still nervous for the whole thing and bumps into Louis’ body, both of them trembling for a bit, before they end up pressed against each other, Harry with hands on Louis’ arms and Louis with his hands on Harry’s chest.

“Oops,” Harry says, cheeks tinting red, with a dorky smile on his face.

“Hi,” Louis chuckles fondly, batting his eyelashes.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

Well, it’s almost midnight and Louis hasn’t come back to the room. He definitely found someone to spend the night with. And Zayn is seriously pleading it’s not a one night stand; that kid really needs a boyfriend.

Zayn really doesn’t know what to do. Seriously, there’s nothing on the TV and his phone is about to die because he obviously forgot to take his charger with him and he’s damned, seriously.

He needs a cigarette, he doesn’t have any, so he needs to get out and buy some.

Now outside, he tries to spot a little shop, anywhere really, where to buy a pack of cigarettes. He only got 10 pounds on his pocket, so that will do.

The air outside it’s chilly and people can tell, any time now could start snowing. It’s the same as that day back then, when Zayn and Liam met.

Zayn can’t help to feel a little nostalgic, because what if—what if Liam is not here in London? What if Liam is already married? What if Liam… died?—NO! Let’s not think about that.

Zayn approaches a little shop stand in the street, asking for cigarettes.

“A pack of cigarettes please?” Zayn asks, giving a small smile to the old lady sitting on a chair.

“It’s four pounds,” the lady says and well, the pack only has ten cigarettes inside so, that’s why it’s so cheap.

Zayn gives the ten pound bill and in return, the old lady gives him an five pound bill and a few coins.

Zayn takes the change and only puts them in his jacket, quickly taking one cigarette and lighting it with his own lighter.

Zayn sighs finally, the first puff of smoke already outside, dancing in the air around him. That’s what he needed.

He finishes his cigarette and goes back inside the hotel, feeling a bit relaxed and more sleepy now. He surely needs to sleep.

When he arrives to his room, still without Louis insight, he takes out his jacket, not before taking out the change and the pack of cigarettes and lighter too, putting them on the night stand beside his bed.

He changes into a pair of pants, a long sleeve light shirt and no socks, because he hates the feeling of those at night.

He turns off all the lights off the room, except for the one on the night stand and gets under the covers, feeling the warm welcoming him after such a long day.

He’s lying on his sight, watching the night stand and the water bottles and his stuff there.

Only then he realizes the change. It’s a five pound bill. And it has something written on it.

See, it’s nearly 1 AM and Zayn is tired and he needs rest but that, seeing a five pound bill with something written in it, something with numbers and a couple of words, makes Zayn go breathless.

He sits up, slowly, not once tearing his look away from the bill. He reaches for it, now closing his eyes, taking the bill with both hands.

His heartbeat is furiously beating now, almost wanting to escape from his chest.

See, he has been searching for this five pound bill through the years. Maybe not intentionally, but whenever he got one, he would hope it has Liam’s name and number on it.

Now, Zayn is almost too afraid to open his eyes and see if it’s the same bill of that night.

_You can do it, Zayn. It’s only a bill. You have gone through this. It’s okay._

He opens his eyes and there, in his hands, he can see Liam’s full name and number. And if Zayn squeals of excitement and jumps out of bed grinning like a mad man, it’s not his fault.

Only, maybe it’s a bit late to call someone on the phone. 

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

Louis flutters his eyes open, taking in the amount of light in the bedroom, hearing mumbled sounds in the distance.

Well, where is he? He is not sure what happened last night, except maybe that he’s in London and Zayn brought him here and he then met Harry and—oh right.

He’s in Harry’s bedroom. He remembers now.

After the rehearsal dinner last night, Harry invited Louis to go to a bar so they could continue chatting and well, after several drinks, one thing led to the other and here they are.

Well, Louis remembers how good Harry fucked him last night. And how Harry was telling all the way how perfect and delicious his ass is. And if Louis enjoyed the spanks Harry gave him last night, well, that’s totally normal.

Anyway, Louis is in Harry’s bedroom and there’s coming sound from the kitchen, so Louis gets up, taking Harry’s big shirt to cover himself up, because well, he’s not sure if being naked again is okay.

Which it is, because Harry is naked in the kitchen, with just an apron making toast on eggs and cups of tea for them both.

“Hey,” Louis says, voice tiny, still a bit sleepy.

Harry turns around a bit surprise but then his face softens in 0.2 seconds, smiling so big and wide, “Good morning.”

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, rubbing his eyes with his fists, yawning a bit, and if Harry thinks that’s just so fucking adorable and cute, well, he’s right.

“Just breakfast,” Harry says shrugging, turning around to flip the eggs on the pan, “Thought you be hungry.”

And well, Harry is not sure how Louis is going to take the comment because well, they have known each other for like, not even a day but he’s so enchanted by this tiny boy and he’s just so smitten by him that he will do everything to keep him forever.

And then, Harry is taken by surprise when he feels a couple of tiny arms rounding his torso from behind and his back being nuzzled with Louis’ nose.

“Thanks, Harry,” Louis says, mouth pressed against Harry’s back and well, Louis can’t resist the urge to kiss Harry’s bare back, so he does it.

Harry turns around, not able to urge himself too, “No problem, love.”

And so, Harry leans down to press a soft kick peck on Louis’ lips, because it just feels like a thing to do.

But Louis wants more, so he takes Harry’s neck down, pressing their lips together to devour themselves, not even caring about the eggs or the toast getting burned, because now, after last night, it will be pretty difficult to get them apart.

“Oka that’s,” Harry says, breaking the kiss apart, trying to breathe now properly, “That was nice but we actually have to eat.”

“Oh yeah,” Louis says, biting his bottom lip and looking at the floor, “Sorry.”

“No, please don’t,” Harry says, lifting Louis’ face with a hand under his chin, “We can, umm, continue this later.”

And with a playful smirk, they both continue then to eat their breakfast.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

Liam is sitting on the bed, just on the edge of the side, thinking about life.

He’s in Sophia’s apartment, because yesterday after the rehearsal dinner, Sophia insisted they spent the night together before their important day. And it should make sense to Liam. They are getting married.

He’s sure he loves Sophia. He has known for a time now and that’s why he decided to propose. Thing is, he’s not sure he completely only loves Sophia. There’s like a free space in his heart, which refuses to be filled for Sophia. No. That space is reserved for someone else. Maybe that space is for whatever hope he’s holding into destiny. Maybe that space is for Zayn.

He should drop it, really. It was just a night. Years ago. And maybe Zayn moved on. Zayn must have kids now. He can imagine it. Zayn’s lovely smile towards his kids whenever they came running from school.

He should forget about Zayn.

He should.

But there’s something inside his heart that refuses to do it. Can he live like this his whole life? Not loving completely only Sophia? Would that be considered cheating? Liam doesn’t think so. But he still feels guilty.

If he could only see Zayn one more time. See how he’s doing and see if he’s happy… Liam could move on.

“Babe, breakfast ready!” Sophia calls from her kitchen, interrupting Liam’s thoughts.

Well, maybe Liam can live like this. Maybe he can settle with Sophia, have a good life, because he’s sure he couldn’t ever complain about it, so it would be plain good. Maybe he can do it.

“I’m coming,” Liam shouts back, shaking his head, trying to dismiss those thoughts of his head and standing from the bed.

“Thank god it’s early!” Sophia says when she sees Liam entering the kitchen, “The wedding starts at 2:00pm and there’s still plenty of things to do!”

“Don’t worry,” Liam simply states.

“Well, I have to get ready and do a lot of things, unlike you,” Sophia says, putting a plate in front of Liam in the table, “By the way, your tux is ready in the closet, already take care of it!”

See? Sophia is perfect. Liam shouldn’t complain.

“I have to get ready, you know, make-up and hair—,”

“You are beautiful that way,” Liam says, because yes, he cares for her. At least he’s sure of that.

“Aww, thanks babe,” Sophia says, approaching Liam and pecking his lips, “But I have to go, but first…”

Sophia leaves the kitchen, leaving Liam sitting in the table kitchen, with a chicken sandwich on his plate and a glass of water, just there; Liam is confused.

Only now, Liam remembers Harry and the guy from last night. Who was it, anyway? Lewis? Louise? Ah, whatever. Maybe he should check up on Harry. So Liam takes out his phone and well—only this could be happening to Liam.

His phone is dead because he forgot to charge it yesterday and he doesn’t have his charger with him now, so he will have to wait. Just then, Sophia comes back to the kitchen.

“I know we are not supposed to give each other presents, but I found this and I thought you would like it,” Sophia says, a fond smile playing on her lips. Just now, Liam realizes Sophia is carrying a thing—well, a present—wrapped up in brownish paper. It’s little, and Liam can notice it has a rectangle shape.

Sophia then handles it to Liam, with the same smile playing on her lips. Liam takes it, and well, it’s really light—the present—so Liam doesn’t know what could be.

He starts taking the paper off, a bit confused as why Sophia decided to give something to Liam, because well, other people is supposed to give them presents, not them.

And Liam doesn’t notice until the paper is totally off, but when he does, he stops breathing, only to look up to Sophia.

“Well, see, I notice that every time we were walking down the street, and there was a street stand selling books, you would stop and look for it; and when they opened that antique book shop near my job, I remember you went to look for it. I always see you looking for it, but I have never seen you reading it, so I thought you should,” Sophia says, ending her speech, not aware of what she has caused.

Because right there, between them, on top of the table, there’s a copy of the book  _Love in the time of cholera._

And see, Liam is afraid to take the book. He’s afraid of open the book and see the first page. Because he knows it’s the same edition Zayn had that night. He knows it’s the same size Zayn had.

He’s not aware of what he’s doing, until he feels the book under his fingers. The cover is battered and he can see the corner of the pages curling up.

Sophia is watching closely Liam, but she’s not aware of what Liam is thinking. Sophia only thinks Liam is excited. Which he is; but not for the same reasons.

Time is definitely going slower. The air in the room feels heavier. The room is so quiet you could almost hear a pin dropping to the floor. The room is so quiet, you could almost hear when the cover of the book skims the first page of the book—doing that delicious sound only old pages could do—and Liam’s fingers traces the first page, not looking at it, yet.

But when he does, when he looks down to see the first page, and he sees Zayn’s name and number, he finally knows what to do with his life.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

So Zayn wakes up after noon, which is weird for him because he’s not like this, not ever, but there he is, waking up at 1:23pm, with the sun flowing through the curtains, landing in his olive skin, making it glow.

And when he wakes up, there’s a full time of four seconds before he remembers what happened yesterday.

He got Liam’s number. He got the five pound bill.

And without caring about his bare chest or the multiple calls from Louis, he decides to call Liam first.

He takes the bill and dials the number on his cellphone, trying not to shake so much and putting his phone over his ear.

Directly to voice mail.

No. This couldn’t be happening.

So Zayn tries again, dialing Liam’s number.

He’s shaking and he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s nervous or excited.

Directly to voice mail.

Zayn checks the bill again, checking if he has been dialing the number right.

And he tries again.

He’s seriously hurting his bottom lip right now, biting so hard.

Directly to voice mail.

This couldn’t be happening.

Zayn throws the phone into the bed, bill on his clenched fist, before dropping himself into the floor, landing on his knees.

He stays like that for a few seconds, before he remembers the bill in his hand.

But—hey, Liam’s full name is here.

So he takes the first jeans he sees, a sweater and boots, to head down to the lobby of the hotel directly, asking for the yellow pages book.

And you know, luckily, he could find Liam’s address or house phone.

The people behind the counter of the lobby just eye him weirdly because Zayn is quickly going through the pages. He looks like a crazy man.

And when he sees Liam James Payne in page 832, his smile and hopes return again.

He asks for a pen and a piece of paper, and when he gets them, after saying thank you and smiling widely to the staff, he writes down Liam’s address.

He steps out of the hotel then, quickly launching himself to the edge of the street, lifting his hand to stop a cab.

Please, don’t judge Zayn, he’s only excited.

Finally, a cab stops for him and he gets inside. He tells the address and the taxi driver nods without asking.

Zayn’s not even sure if he has money to pay for the cab. He’s only sure of the five pound bill. And he’s sure he’s not giving that one out.

Thank god, he is actually carrying his wallet, and he pays when they arrive to a small old building somewhere downtown.

Zayn steps out of the cab, pays the driver and thanks him.

When he turns around, he sighs and smiles. Because he can see Liam living here. This is somewhere Liam would be happily living and most importantly—Zayn is sure this is not a family home. Liam could be dating someone or seeing someone, but Zayn is sure this kind of apartments are not the kind of apartments you use to live with your husband or wife. This is no place to raise kids, either.

So Zayn is happy right now.

He approaches to the door of the building and he sees the different bells for the different apartments. And when he sees  _L. Payne_ , he rings it right away.

Zayn sees through the blurry glass door that someone is coming. And Zayn is deeply excited. He doesn’t notice he’s not breathing anymore or the fact that his heartbeats are so quickly and hard right now, Zayn could have a heart attack.

And when the door opens, a blonde guy is coming from inside.

“Oh—hello there,” the blonde guy says smiling.

Zayn stands there frozen, watching the guy without saying a word.

“You there? You alright?” the blond guy says again, waving his hand in front of Zayn.

“Umm, yeah sorry,” Zayn says shaking his head, “You’re not who I was expecting.”

“Oh well—thanks! It’s always good to hear that.”

“Oh, no, no! That’s not what I mean—,”

“I’m just kidding mate, relax,” the blonde guy says, chuckling, “I’m Niall. Niall Horan. I live in apartment 3B. Who are you looking for?”

“I’m looking for Liam Payne,” Zayn says, taking Niall’s hand and shaking it.

“Oh yeah, Leeyum!” Niall says almost shouting, “He’s not here right now, he’s at the Corinthia Hotel.”

“Wait—what?”

They were so close, but so far. Zayn can’t actually believe destiny.

“Yeah, that’s where his wedding is taking place,” Niall says simply, closing the door of the building behind him, “I’m actually headed over there. Wanna come?”

“Wedding?”

Only now, Zayn notices how Niall is dresses. Black jeans, navy button up shirt. He’s definitely wearing formal clothes.

“It’s starting in ten minutes so maybe if there’s no traffic, we can be there in time.”

“Wedding.”

“Yeah, yeah come on buddy,” Niall says dragging Zayn with him to his car.

Niall talks the whole time in the car; he talks about him and how he got here from Ireland, because he’s irish and how he met Liam and how he misses Mullingar and how he loves beer and food and how he curses in every three words he makes. But Zayn is not listening.

Zayn’s mind is now trying to process the fact that Liam is marrying. Something inside Zayn is aching. It’s like a black hole consuming every equilibrium and sane thought he had. It’s like he’s on edge, waiting for the car to stop and jump out of it, running for his life to try to stop this wedding.

Zayn is regretting so much now. He’s regretting all those nights where we couldn’t sleep thinking about coming back to London and search for Liam. He’s regretting not listening to Louis every time he would suggest to do something. He’s regretting not giving his number to Liam whenever he asked for it.

“You alright?” Niall asks beside him, driving through London. Zayn didn’t even notice when they got out of traffic. Niall turns to see him concerned, because he just noticed Zayn hasn’t spoken all the road.

“No,” Zayn says looking at his hands in his lap, biting his bottom lip.

“What’s the matter? You feeling sick? Sometimes I can drive really fast, I’m sorry—,”

“It’s not that.”

“What is it then?”

So Zayn finally talks, he tells Niall everything. About that night so many years ago and about his hunches and how he never forgot Liam and how just after his boyfriend proposed to him, he really understood he needed to see Liam one more time and how he’s been here for a day and he found the bill and now maybe he’s too late because Liam is getting married.

And Niall listens. As almost as incredible it sounds, Niall is listening, paying attention, because he’s really interested in the story. He almost immediately fell in love with their story, because it’s like a movie and now Niall is part of it and he feels kind of important.

And when Niall is finally parking, it’s 2:45pm, because even if it felt like it was short time, with all the talking and explanations, the traffic was heavy and they got stuck for several minutes in it.

Zayn starts running the moment Niall is finally parked, not even waiting for the blonde guy. He’s entering the hotel when he comes running to the hotel, asking where Liam’s wedding is taking place.

“Liam and Sophia wedding?” the receptionist asks.

And surely it can’t be the same Sophia Louis know. Right?

Zayn nods quickly, not wanting to waste time.

“It’s in the Ballroom,” the receptionist says, “But there’s something you should—,”

“I don’t have time but thank you,” Zayn interrupts her, running to the Ballroom.

Once in a lifetime, you get this kind of feeling, where the adrenaline and your fears, mixed up with nervousness and love, making you go like this. It’s generally when something is about to happen, and you are both scared and excited to know about it. Everything is so rushed but seems so slow at the same time. You blurred out everything and still manage to notice everything. It’s one of the most amazing and terrifying feelings in the world.

And for Zayn right now, the feeling ends in the moment he steps in the Ballroom.

Because there’s no one. Only an old man picking up the chairs and cleaning the place.

The old man looks up to see Zayn and smiles, “You’re late.”

“Is it—is it over?”

Zayn is sweating and his heart is beating so fast. But that’s no reflection of his emotions. He’s about to cry. He’s about to collapse into millions of pieces right there in the floor.

“Over? No, more like they called it off.”

“What?”

“Yeah, apparently the groom backed up at the last minute,” the old man says with a mysterious grin in his face, “Apparently, he didn’t love the bride as much as he believed it.”

Just then, Niall arrived running, hyperventilating, because he was trying to keep up with Zayn’s track.

“Liam called it off.”

“What?” Niall can’t believe it. This seriously most be some scene shit from a movie.

Zayn just shrugs in doubt, because he doesn’t know what’s going on.

And then, Zayn’s phone starts to ring again. And when he takes out his phone, he sees in the screen, it’s Louis.

Of course. Only now Zayn remembers he had missed calls from Louis but there were more  _important_  things.

He sighs and presses the button to accept the call, putting his phone on his ear.

“I’m sorry for not calling you earlier mate, I was doing some stuff about—,”

“Zayn,” and Zayn freezes right there, because that’s not Louis’ voice. His eyes go wide and his heart starts racing again, only this time, there’s a big smile appearing on his face along with the quickly pace of his heartbeat, “It’s—it’s not Louis… It’s Liam.”

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

“What?”

“It’s Liam.”

“…”

“Zayn?”

If someone could watch Zayn right now, someone might said he was shocked, not able to produce a proper word or not even able to blink. How come Liam is calling Zayn from Louis’ phone?

“Zayn, are you there?”

Liam’s voice sounds worried and that thought alone makes Zayn’s heart flatter, because it’s beautiful.

“Yes, I—I’m here,” Zayn says in a low voice, a faint whisper; he’s not sure Liam heard him but he’s not sure to be able to repeat the answer.

“Zayn, I—I need to tell you something,” Liam sounds nervous and Zayn can’t help but feel Liam right there, behind him, whispering in his ear, “I need to—,”

There are some noises on the other side and Zayn yelps in confusion, trying to shout for Liam.

“Give me the phone!” Louis can be heard in the other line and some more noises and a half, he hears someone again, “Hey there buddy,” it’s Louis.

“Louis!” Zayn can finally speak properly, “Where are you?!”

“Harry’s house,” and the way Louis says it, it’s so casual that Zayn at first just nods, like something regular but then something sinks in, “Harry?”

“Yeah,” Louis says again so casual, “The boy I met at the coffee shop? Harry.”

“Louis.”

Because Zayn can’t comprehend how Liam is connected to all this or why Louis is in Harry’s house or what’s the deal about destiny. Zayn feels so light-headed he might as well faint right there, but something is making him stand straight—maybe the hope of hearing Liam again at least through the phone.

“Right,” Louis says, remembering, “Harry is Liam’s best friend. Can you believe it?”

“Honestly? No. I can’t believe none of this.”

“Oh Zaynie,” Louis says sighing, like an adult scolding a child, “I told you earlier, didn’t I? I told you destiny had a special thing for you.”

“Louis,” and you see, Zayn is happy and all that, but he really, really wants to see Liam, “where are you? I need to see Liam.”

“Ah yeah, right,” Louis says, like if he only is noticing the circumstances, “Well, I’ll text you the address, okay?”

“Yeah, but Louis—,”

“No! You are not talking with Liam through the phone. Be a man and come here,” Louis says all snappy, “Besides, I promise Liam is not going away. We will retain him.”

“Thanks mate,” Zayn says barely, because he knows Louis is right. He wants to properly speak to Liam. Not by the phone.

By now, Niall was pressed against Zayn trying to hear a thing, and yes, Niall was fangirling all the time so obviously, when Zayn hangs up, Niall is the one to take Zayn by the arm and dragged him outside to Niall’s car.

“This is so exciting,” Niall says with his hands on the wheel, “I swear to god, I’m about to burst happiness.”

Zayn is not even listening, he’s lost somewhere in his mind, sitting frozen beside Niall. Somehow, playing with his hands.

“What you got there?” And Zayn is not answering, really, he’s into much deep. “Don’t worry mate, everything will be fine,” Niall says when he sees he’s over nervous.  

“What if, it’s not the same?” Zayn says barely over his breathe, more to himself than to Niall.

“Well, I guess you don’t know until you talk to each other. Besides, I think this is huge. For him to cancel his wedding with Sophia, it had to be something pretty serious, and you are. I mean, not literally—well yes, you’re serious and all that but—maybe he really has feelings for you.”

Zayn nods slowly still thinking, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Thing is, Zayn is really nervous. He has been waiting this time for years now, and to finally see Liam again, is huge.

Whatever happens now, it’s not going to be destiny’s choice or faith or whatever. It’s going to be them. And Zayn knows, he wants it all. He wants to be able to have a life with Liam. But what if Liam doesn’t?

But before Zayn can drown in his thoughts, they are already outside Harry’s building, Niall parking just in the front. No opportunity to scape now.

“Come on Zayn,” Niall says beside him still inside the car, “It’s now or never.”

Zayn sighs and nods, smiling to him.

They both get out of the car and approach to the door of the building, Niall reading the names and such to know where he is going to ring and Zayn looking to the whole building, tilting his head to the back to have a better view.

“Oh, here it is,” Niall says already ringing the button to Harry’s apartment.

Now, Zayn’s nerves are to the limit. Are they coming down? Are they opening the door? Is Liam coming down?

There’s noise behind the door and Zayn’s hands are sweating so much.

“Zaynie!” it’s Louis, “C’mon bro, don’t you want to see your  _hombre_?”

“Damn it Louis,” Zayn says under his breathe.

“There, there,” Louis says smirking, “I know what you’re thinking, so much drama,” Louis says with a hand over his chest, “But you know I love drama.”

“Damn you for loving drama,” Zayn says and Niall laughs behind them. Louis turns to see him and he’s only noticing him.

“Who’s this?”

“Niall Horan, Liam’s neighbor, huge fan of this love story,” Niall says extending his hand to Louis.

“Right,” Louis says nodding and shaking Niall’s hand.

And so they take the lift to go to Harry’s floor. And Louis keeps joking and Niall keeps laughing and Zayn keeps quiet. Because it’s all weird to him right now. He never thought of finding Liam like this, about to marry and with Louis in his friend’s department, which is weird and Zayn should add that to the list of things Zayn has to ask Louis, but it’s all a bit weird.

“Here it is,” Louis says standing in front of a door with number 24 in it. And before Zayn can say something, Louis is already knocking. And they are greeted by Harry, who is all smiley and wow, now Zayn remembers. It’s the guy from the coffee shop.

“Please come in,” Harry says leaving the door open for them to pass, giving Louis a smirk, “And you,” Harry says to Zayn, “I hope you’re ready for Liam, the pain—,”

“I swear to god Harold!” Liam interrupts him appearing from one of the rooms and that’s when they saw each other.

Liam freezes and Zayn stops in his walk. It’s like a dream coming to life. It’s like all those years, remembering each other, didn’t do justice to their memories.

For Liam, it’s like the memory he had of Zayn, was a really bad quality photo, because dear god, is he beautiful. From where Liam is standing, he can see perfectly how Zayn’s jaw and really, all the features, are perfectly defined, along with the big, great, eyelashes that could perfectly make a breeze every time he blinks. And his skin, oh god, his skin. It looks so smooth and perfectly covered in tattoos, which weren’t there the last time he saw him, really the last/first time he saw him.

And for Zayn, it’s like Liam was somehow smaller in his memory, somehow less tough. But that’s really not him, because Liam’s biceps are incredible huge and he looks somehow taller than Harry, which is pretty tall, and even in that sweater he’s wearing, Zayn can see the abs underneath it. And he remembers how Liam helped him when he fall that day while skating and he remembers the little freckles in Liam’s face but instead, the way his hands felt in his arm. He remembers those sweet eyes, telling the story that Zayn now tell to his students.

And without noticing, both of them are approaching each other, slowly, not taking their eyes off, gradually smiling with every memory and second passing.

Until they are inches away each other, and Liam is the one to reach out for Zayn’s face, and Zayn gives in, letting Liam’s hand to cup his cheek, and in the back, you can hear Niall awing along with Harry, and Louis is just smiling big, because finally, his best friend is happy.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

“You don’t know how much I’ve waited for this.”

“Trust me, I know.”

“…”

“…”

“What about her?”

“It’s okay, she knows my heart doesn’t belong to her.”

“Really? Then who owns your heart?”

“…”

“…”

“Is it clear now?”

“Yes.”

“…”

“…”

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

“Would you two stop being all sappy for the sake of our own sanity?” Louis shouts from the couch, next to Harry.

“Please don’t stop, I’m enjoying this,” Niall says, not taking his eyes away of Liam and Zayn, who are on their feet, arms around each other, practically breathing each other, not being able to separate since a few minutes ago.

“Let them be, Lou,” Harry says, passing his arm around Louis, trying to set the mood for them too. But Zayn takes a glimpse and suddenly that’s what awakes him.

“No,” Zayn says, only stepping a few inches back from Liam, “Actually what’s the deal with you two?” Zayn says to Harry and Louis.

“Uhmm—,”

“The thing is—,”

“They had sex,” Liam says, taking Zayn by his waist and bringing him closer to his chest, “And now they can’t be together unless they are spanking each other or attacking each other mouths or touching each other in some other—places.”

“Well dear Liam,” Louis says, arranging himself without taking Harry’s arm around him, “It’s not my fault that I’m so good at intercourse and it’s not my fault that Harry has a really big dick and—,”

“Ewwww, too much information!” Niall says putting his hands on his ears.

“Please just stop!” Zayn says waving his hands in front of Louis, “I get it, I get it!”

Harry chuckles, pecking Louis’ cheek from the side and only then Zayn notices the smile on Louis’ face. Because they just didn’t have sex. That little smile on Louis’ face, tells Zayn that he’s not the only one who found love in this journey.

“So now what?” Niall says, eyeing both couples, “What’s next?”

“I’ll tell you what’s next,” Liam says, before kissing Zayn in the lips, soft and slowly, just like the way they waited for this to happen.

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 

[FEW DAYS LATER]

 “Remember we have to be back at Harry’s for Louis’ party in two hours,” Zayn says, rushing through the crowds, trying to go as fast as he can, because obviously SELFRIDGES it’s crowded, being Christmas Eve and Liam is following behind, with a smile on his face, not missing Zayn’s track.

“Zayn,” Liam says softly, just barely audible, above all the noise and voices, but even though, Zayn listens and stops, turning to see Liam.

“Yeah?” Zayn says, with rosy cheeks, due to the warmth in here and the rush of getting Louis and Harry presents and, I mean, it’s Christmas Eve.

“There’s no need to look for gifts, I already bought them,” Liam says with the same little smile on his face.

“What?”

“I wanted this time, to be ours,” Liam says, approaching Zayn, not even caring about all the people rushing from shelf to shelf, shouting and fighting over items, just focusing on each other, because that’s how it has been ever since they reunited.

“What are you talking about?” Zayn says, a glimpse of a light on his eyes, always appearing when it comes to Liam.

“I mean, I wanted this to be officially the day, after so many years of trying to find you and looking for you, that we are already reunited,” Liam says.

“But—,”

And you know, Zayn was about to tell him that they have been together for days now and there’s no need to officially make it happen, because it’s very clear what they want but all of the sudden, Liam is taking out of his coat both gloves that started all. And Zayn doesn’t know how, but Liam has BOTH gloves, and to be honest, Zayn didn’t even remember those after founding Liam.

“How did you—,”

“When you arrive to Harry’s apartment that day, you had it in your hand,” Liam says smiling, “And then I knew you wanted this as much as I craved for this, because I had my glove in my coat, waiting to be reunited with its pair. And then, I guess you didn’t even notice you were carrying it, because you dropped it and we didn’t notice until you had to go back to your hotel room that night along with Louis and Harry saw it on the floor of the living room.”

Zayn lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was keeping and now he remembers. That’s what Niall was talking about. Zayn was playing with the glove in his hand, all the way from the Corinthia to Harry’s place.

“You see, I want these two, to be back here, where all started, because if I hadn’t look for these back then, I wouldn’t have met you.”

“You’re such a sappy sometimes,” Zayn says, approaching Liam, and when they are close enough, he leans in for a quick kiss, softly brushing their lips too quick for Liam to taste because before he knows it, Zayn is apart again.

“Well if every time I’m sappy it means I get a kiss from you, then count on it,” Liam says, before reaching for Zayn, to get another kiss.

And there, with a pair of old black gloves and their lives ahead of them, Liam and Zayn keep kissing between SELFRIDGES shelves, rushing crowds and the Christmas spirit that once made they both met. 

|| T H E    E N D ||

   ❅    ❄    ❅    ❄ 


End file.
